Calamity?
by LadyDeathwish
Summary: A different perspective on Jenova's origins. Of course, I don't own Jenova, Ifalna, the Cetra etc. etc. etc. You get it.
1. New beginnings

She clung to a piece of her beloved dead planet for fear of her life. It had all seemed so perfect; Using the planet's energies to make their lives simpler, easier. But all good things truly did come to an end. The planet had decayed before their very eyes, over the course of a millenium, and they were all too arrogant to admit it, preferring to live in luxury than to accept what it cost them. It cost them their world.

And now she was the only one of her people left.

Her race was special: Each of them recognised each individual cell in their bodies, and could move them and reform themselves on a grand scale. To survive her journey through space, she simply changed herself into a liquid form that didn't need to breathe, and slept. She slept until she found a new planet where she could live out the rest of her days. Her journey was long and dark.

At some point, after a long sleep, she found herself filled with urgency and panic. She had found a planet. A beautiful young world, with blue oceans and vibrant landscapes. And she was falling towards it.

Quickly she dove into the center of the rock that had been home to her twice over, and awaited the inevitable. The impact shook the world all over. She was afraid the new world might die from her arrival. She stood up, taking on her bipedal form for the first time in... Decades? Centuries even? She couldn't tell. She focused, and slowly her pale blue skin took form, her silver fur coating it soon after. She hadn't come out of the crash completely unscathed, however, her red leathery wings had been mangled beyond recognition. She slowly climbed out of the rock, delicately placing a four-fingered hand on it's surface and moving carefully. She peered out with slitted blue-green eyes.

She was in the bottom of a large crater, undoubtedly made on her arrival. She let out a sigh. "I leave one dead world only to cause another's suffering," she spoke in her alien tongue.

For several days she surveyed the damage, trying to heal it with what she could remember from her magic. It was taxing, and she had slept too long. She could hear the faint cries of the planet beneath her, and it was so depressing, she often found herself tearing up in her fits of despair. _What have I done? Surely this wound is too large, the planet won't be able to heal itself._ At times all she could do was mourn the death of her world, concluding that she should've stayed there and died with the rest of her race.

A short while later, five days by her estimates, she heard new sounds from the planet. A cooing, relaxing sound. She wasn't sure what it meant, but it was clear to her the following day, when she saw the first signs of sentient life: 'Help is on the way.'

A group of six or so bipedal lifeforms, with pinkish hairless skin, all the fur of their bodies seemingly collected on the tops of their heads, and carrying fire in their hands. They were so strange, but soon she came to realize that she must look even stranger. She quickly transformed into a likeness of them, noting the mouths, noses, and the flaps of skin on the sides of their heads. Her fur became long and silvery hair, unsure of what the norm was for them, and her eyes remained about the same. Satisfied that she wouldn't send them away screaming, and when they had made it down to investigate her rock, she came out of the shadows and approached them.

They were taken aback, amazed to see anything living in the massive crater. One woman took a step forward. She had beautiful long brown hair and emerald green eyes, and bore a smile.

Not sure how to make first contact, the silver-haired woman stood in silence, suddenly aware that she didn't know the first thing about this race. For all she knew, they could cannibalize their young. She certainly didn't see any children with them. She froze on the spot, speechless, as they wouldn't understand her anyway, and could swear they could see her sweat forming on her face.

The woman smiled wider, understanding her confusion. She pointed to herself. "Ifalna" she said, in a language that was both spoken and telepathic. It was amazing for the poor confused outsider to hear a strange voice in her head. Ifalna then slowly pointed at her.

Slightly reassured, she pointed to herself, too. The silver-haired woman took into account the way Ifalna's mouth and neck both moved to create the sound. She reworked her own vocal chords to be able to produce similar sounds. After a moment, she slowly said "Jenova."

Ifalna smiled wide, showing pearly white teeth. The man next to her smiled in much the same manner, and one of their number erupted in a frightening "Hah-Hah-Hah" sound. Ifalna then handed off her torch and took the cloak off her shoulders for the timid alien. Then she took a couple steps back, and gestured to the rest of the group. "Cetra" she said, both in Jenova's ears and mind.

Jenova managed a small smile. This was going to work out after all.

Over the next few days the Cetra and Jenova spent plenty of time in the bottom of the crater. The Cetra were busying themselves studying her rock with their strange slim pink fingers, and talking amoungst each other. Some ran their hands along the ground, then promptly sat down on the bare hard ground and took on a very relaxed look. Jenova spent that time studying their language, or at least the spoken half of it; the telepathic half frightened her and so her Cetra friends refrained from using it around her. She heard the word "Knowlespole" tossed around a few times. Ifalna took it upon herself to teach her some small words when she needed them. At one point she brought over a basket with some strange brightly coloured plants inside. Jenova gave her new friend a strange look.

"Food" Ifalna attempted, then picked up a red fruit and bit it with her mouth, showing Jenova the yellowish-white wet inside part.

Jenova picked up a yellow piece of 'food' which reminded her of the crescent shape her homeworld's moons took on at certain times of the year. "Food" she repeated, and attempted to bite into the strange nutritious article. Ifalna laughed at her poor confused friend and peeled the banana for her. She kindly took a moment to name each fruit to show her that there was a difference.

Jenova thought this might been a good opportunity to ask what they were doing. She pointed to Kavaren, another of the Cetra, who was running his hands along the ground and talking in a hushed voice to another young man nearby. Then she looked back at Ifalna.

The woman sighed, her green eyes moving back and forth, seemingly staring at nothing. Finally, she turned to Jenova, opening and closing her hand infront of her mouth. "Talking" she said, then bent down and patted the ground twice. "Planet" she said.

_That's incredible!_ Jenova thought. _These people can communicate with the life energies of the planet itself!_ She looked on at the strange activites of the Cetra in a newfound awe.

If her people could've heard her own world's cries, perhaps they would've been more inclined to at least slow their use of the spirit energy of her planet. But no, instead they wanted powered lights at night to take on the role the sun played during the day, they wanted machinery to travel and to take care of every small inconvenience. And figuring the world's energies infinite, they used it without care. They didn't notice that their world was almost completely devoid of vegitation, not needing it much anymore thanks to synthetic manufactured foods. Nor did they even notice the dramatic drop in the birth rate. Jenova herself was infertile, she would never have a child so long as she lived, as if she could take a partner in the first place. In reflecting back on this, Jenova felt herself become angry, and started to cry out of despair.

The first time Jenova reached the surface, she dropped to her knees overwhelmed. The world was green with plants she had never before seen, in an amazing quantity she could have never imagined. Her nose was assaulted with many fragrances, almost putting her in shock. Kavaren offered his hand to help her up, and Jenova took it and climbed back to her feet. "Beautiful planet" Jenova said. She got her grammar wrong in their tongue, but Ifalna turned and smiled.

Ifalna gestured for Jenova to follow her. As the other Cetra continued along the new path, created from travelling back and forth to the crater, Ifalna walked off the path to a small shrub with coloured spots on it. Upon closer inspection, she discovered the spots to be part of the plant. They were very pretty. Jenova couldn't tell what their point was, though. Could they be food? They were flat with seperate, thin pieces to them, brightly coloured and fascinating to look at. Ifalna crouched down infront of them, and looked to her friend. "Flowers", she said.

Jenova timidly touched the plant. It was soft to the touch, and delicate. She turned to Ifalna, pointing at the small colourful appendage of the plant, and said the word she found herself saying a lot: "Why?" _What are they for?_

Ifalna shruged. "Beauty" she said, then picked the flower off and handed it to Jenova with a smile. She took a flower for herself and held it to her nose, and Jenova heard an intake of breath from her nose. Jenova repeated the action, and was pleasently surprised.

_So, in this world, there are even plants for the simple purpose of looking nice and smelling wonderful. This truly is a magnificent planet._ "Beautiful," she said again. That would be the other word she found herself using quite often.


	2. Fate

"My world is dead."

Jenova was looking out of the glassless window in the small hut forlornly. She had stayed in the village with the Cetra for about three months now, and she knew enough of their language to be able to tell them where she came from. Ifalna sat silently at the other end of the room, taking in every horrifying word.

"I spoke out against our use of the planet's energies many times in my career. I was a scientist. I studied many withering plants, when I could find them, and I presented my findings to the powers that be, and every time they rejected my proposals to cut down on the use of my world's energy." Jenova felt hot tears welling behind her eyes, and could tell from Ifalna's continued silence that she, too, wasn't much better off. "And in the end... My world just... Died. Fell to pieces in space. Shattered. And even now..."

"Don't blame yourself for the crater," Ifalna spoke up suddenly. "There's no way you could've known."

Jenova turned around, on the brink of sobbing uncontrollably now, tears soaking her face and part of her tunic. She leaned on the wall for support. "What's the point, anyway? I'm the last of my race, the only one to survive. I won't be having children, I'll be miserable and alone, forever. I should've died with my world."

Gracefully, Ifalna rose from her chair and crossed the room, placing a comforting hand on her friend's shoulder. "Do you know what your name means in our language?"

Jenova looked up into her friend's emerald green eyes. They were wet, but her indomitable smile remained, as always. She could guess that -va meant 'skies', but the rest was a mystery.

"It means 'Gift from the skies'." She took her silver-haired friend in a gentle embrace. "You will always be welcome amoung us, my friend."

"Ifalna," A male voice interrupted. Kavaren burst through the door. "It's time to leave."

This surprised Jenova somewhat. "Leave? Where is everyone going?"

"We're going to our city to report what we've found here. Will you come with us?" Ifalna offered.

"Uhm, sure, I mean, if I'm not too much of a burden..."

"You're not a burden at all," she smiled kindly. "When we get there, we're going to hold a council with all of our people in attendence. Jenova, would you be willing to share what you've told me here today? It's asking a lot, I know..."

Jenova fought back her tears, focusing on what little personal strength she had left after all she had been through. "Of course I will. We can't let that happen to this beautiful planet."


	3. Death

On the third night of the journey, much-needed sleep was interrupted with a horrifying scream.

Ifalna, whom Jenova had previously identified as the unnoficial leader of this small group, burst out of her tent at an incredible pace. Jenova quickly followed behind her as they moved to the source of the scream. A group was gathered around another small tent, temporarily set up to guard against the winds of the night. Ifalna burst through the group while Jenova politely made her way after her. She could tell by the expression on every face that something was seriously wrong.

Jenova saw Ifalna holding a small child, the parents crying and grieving inexplicably. "What's wrong?" she asked.

Ifalna was on the verge of tears herself, panicked. She looked up in complete shock and horror. "The child... He's planet-deaf."

Jenova could only guess at the meaning of the word used, but while she didn't entirely understand what she meant by that, she knew it was bad. Very bad. There wasn't a dry eye anywhere around her.

Not knowing what to do with herself, she moved to where Ifalna stood and put a hand on her arm, a silent suggestion that they should go. Ifalna handed the child back to his parents and silently made her way through the crowd again, Jenova following closely behind.

Moments later, the two were back in the tent they were sharing with several others, now viewing the spectacle. Jenova sat her friend down, and implored her for an explanation.

Ifalna was engulfed in tears. "Normally..." she began. "When a child is born, the mother and father can communicate with them with their pyschic connection. This connection... Is how we in turn communicate with the planet. Usually the child will respond, giving an impression of what it needs or of comfort. This... This newborn child... Was silent." She finished with wracking sobs.

Jenova was at a loss for words. She shuffled over to sit next to Ifalna, and held her by the shoulders. She had the idea to ask 'why', but she knew she wouldn't like the answer, and Ifalna could sense this, refusing to look over at her friend thinking the glance would confirm it.

Jenova hung her head, and started sobbing herself. The answer was her.


	4. The Sealing

Our journey was long and labourious. The Cetra had some large green feathered birds to carry most of their supplies but there was still a heavy pack on every back. I looked ahead in thought, and decided to ask a couple questions.

"So, these 'chocobos' as you call them," I began. "They are trained?"

"Trained? What for?" Ifalna's bright green eyes met mine, kind though confused.

"How else do you get them to follow you? To carry your things?"

Ifalna pursed her lips in thought. Not so much in confusion as choosing her words, I found out. "They simply... Do. It's hard to explain. There is an understanding." She breathed loudly, a sound of mild frustration. "They hear the Planet as we do. What the Planet needs them to do, they do. The Planet needs us, so it needs them to help us."

"I'm not sure I follow, though I think I know what you're getting at," I said. It was still difficult, at times, to fully grasp that this Planet and it's inhabitants shared a deep symbiotic bond, between itself and humans just as much as it to plants and animals.

Ifalna laughed then. "Hopefully it's not as hard to explain recent events at the meeting, hmm?" She gave me a playful nudge, then looked at me, curious. "Isn't it hard?"

"Hard? To do what?"

"Talk without the mind," she said. "With my people I can simply project a feeling of my intent, and everyone understands. I take it it's not the same where you come from?"

"Not at all. Words do get in the way. I admit, it'd be much less complicated to share ideas directly than muddle it up with words."

Ifalna scanned my face curiously as I looked blankly at the path ahead. I had no choice but to focus my eyes away from hers; Talking about my people reminded me more and more of my loneliness and regret. Ever more aware that I hadn't done much to mourn them or honour them. Her big green eyes explored every inch of my expression for the emotions that I felt, and then slowly, gently, I felt her probing my thoughts to find the answers there. So subtly I almost wouldn't have noticed it, until...

* * *

I awoke half-blind and wet and cold and afraid.

At first I was so incredibly weary, I could barely move at all. I looked around me, trying to gather as much information as I could. In the distance, there were shapes I could make out beyond an intense fog, it seemed, until I realized it was some kind of fluid. Over a short amount of time, the blur started to clear, and I saw two Cetra standing infront of me, and standing on the floor several feet below me.

_This can't be happening_, I screamed in my mind. _I... Sealed, I had to... Oh no_.

The two Cetra were men, both dark of hair and wearing long white cloaks, sewn together and much more modern than I would've expected... _Unless_. Unless they aren't Cetra at all. One was short and skinny, a younger man with longish black hair, that slowly approached my feet curiously. The other looked older, shadows at the corners of his eyes, and facial hair, trimmed as short or shorter than the hair on his head, and he looked shocked, afraid.

Slowly, very agonizingly, I had to move my left arm forward to try and reach toward the younger man, to warn him. My hand slid against a solid transparent surface. _Glass_. The older one jumped back, and turned to shout, though I didn't hear his words. _Neither by my ears nor my mind_. A woman ran to the older one's side, with bright green eyes and long brown hair...

_Ifalna. It can't be._

My attention turned to her at once. I reached again for the glass, with more resolve than before. Reaching for her. I hit the glass, then again, and again, each blow with more force than the last. I felt so weak, but I had to do something.

I broke through just as more figures showed up with weapons, I presume, forming a circle around me. My arm was cut on the glass, and on contact with the air and with the fluids draining from the tank I slowly started transforming back to my original, alien self. I had gone in still disguised as a Cetra, but now my body needed to rest. My hand took on it's more wolfish, claw-like appearance, and my shredded wings began to reform, ever so slowly and gradually. As I reached for Ifalna, the younger man from earlier was too close, and I accidently cut his face. At that, the armed men attacked me.

I was swarmed and brutally beaten immediately, but before I lost consciousness again I managed to chortle out three words in the Cetran language.

"Unsealed. Planet. Death."

Through the mayhem I saw Ifalna's mouth drop open in surprise, then turn away, and I felt her agony. Then the painful memories consumed me again.

* * *

"What's wrong, Jenova?" she asked gently, green eyes inquiring.

"I was just thinking of my own world," I said honestly, running my fingers through a lock of silver hair.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cause you distress..."

"It's okay. Not like that. I was just thinking again... About how different things are here." After a moment's silence and morbid reflection, I added: "I hope they never change."


End file.
